


The Hawk and the Dragon

by Cyber_Sleuth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Earth never seems to catch a break it needs a vacation), Clint gets a new partner, F/M, Fury's stress meter rises, Old yet new enemy, Set a few years after the Chitauri incident, Threat of the earth's very existance happens yet again, Tony's a good 'big brother'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Sleuth/pseuds/Cyber_Sleuth
Summary: A few years after the Chitauri's attack on New York with Loki at the helm of it, the city had managed to repair itself pretty well, though the emotional scars are still with many people that had bared witness to that very day. However, that wasn't the last Earth will have seen of any alien visitors beyond Thor since he was an Avenger.The sudden appearance of the Bifrost brings with it a new alien that is badly injured; one that finds themselves completely alone after their entire race and family were attacked. Now it's up to the Avengers to figure out how to go about dealing with the new arrival and best handle the situation. However, what they don't realize is that the girl known as Aasterinian is keeping something from them a secret...What will happen when yet another new threat arrives on their world? One that will quite possibly be their greatest enemy yet...Only time will tell, but unfortunately for the Avengers,...time...is running out...





	The Hawk and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is something that was posted(and forever incomplete) on ff.net. HowEVER, a lot of changes are bein' made to it. Not towards the overall plot - that stays the same -, but rather to how the story comes along, the scenes, ect. is bein' changed quite a bit. As it's a newer version of the original, I'm hoping it'll be better written with more detail and literacy...Annnd a lot less typos and grammatical errors...x.x
> 
> Anyways, hope you all like it and also end up likin' the original character in this. She's actually someone I put a lot of work into, but then again, I do that with all my creations.

They truly hadn't meant to 'jump' into this world, but they had, had little choice. They had needed at least a short rest before continuing on their nomadic travels, which would eventually return them back to Asgard; a realm they were, both, very familiar with and welcomed in.

  
If only they hadn't been spotted by that scout...

  
Standing amidst the scattered corpses of an entire rare and nomadic race, the darkness of the night concealed their overall features, showing only an outline of themselves, which revealed a long tail lashing out leisurely behind themselves. Slightly glowing crimson slitted eyes scanned each body on the ground to find any that still yet lived, only to finally halt upon one that was smaller than the rest other than the children that was off in the distance. The body was struggling to crawl away and heading straight for a gradually closing portal that had been summoned up.

  
Narrowing their eyes fiercely, the unknown being growled as their fangs bared and began to quickly stalk through the corpses and towards the injured form. However, just as they arrived within striking distance, the only survivor of that poor race fell into the portal just as it finished closing, causing the assailant to miss their strike and finally roar in anger towards the night sky; furious that one had managed to escape death...

  
_ **~~~** _

  
"Director Fury! You might want to come see this! Our satellites picked something up!"

  
"Bring it up on the feed."

  
Bringing his gaze onto the multiple screens before him, Fury watched as they played what the satellites had just picked up. A beam of light that could only come from the Bifrost shot down through the sky and smashed right into a mountainside, only to vanish several seconds later. "Freeze and expand the image. Where did the Bifrost hit and who did it bring?"

  
"Sir, judging by the coordinates, I think that's Mount Olympus. As for who or WHAT it brought, I'm unsure. I can't get a clear visual on it. The collision caused too much snow and debris around the area of impact."

  
"...Notify Agents Barton and Romanoff. I want them in the air effective immediately and investigating who the Bifrost brought down with it. We need to find out if it's friendly or here to stir trouble." After all, he didn't need a repeat of Loki's little 'grand adventure' when they had only recently finished recovering over the last few years since the event had happened.

  
"Yes sir!"

  
_ **~~~** _

  
"So, how much you wanna bet that whoever this is that we're heading to find is gonna cause Fury to age another ten years or so?"

  
Casting a glance over at her partner, who was piloting the Quinjet, Natasha couldn't help but to roll her eyes at the slightly playful look to Clint's expression. She knew he could be very serious when called for it, but if anything, she was actually grateful for some of the playful banter and remarks that tended to come out of his mouth even during dangerous situations. It certainly helped to relieve some of the stress and all off her shoulders and made everything seem less dire, depending on the situation at hand.

  
"I don't know...I don't think they will make him lose any years, but depending on who it is that arrived, they might cause him even more stress than Tony does."

  
Laughing a bit at his best friend's joke, Clint shook his head lightly, though he didn't stray his focus from where he was flying; not that there was anything to hit at his current altitude. It was only a few hours before they arrived at their destination; stealthily touching down on a leveled area of Mt. Olympus. "I don't think _anyone_ could beat Tony on the amount of stress one can cause others."

  
"Maybe...We won't know till we see who our new visitor is, Clint."

  
As they finally arrived upon their destination, Clint carefully shifted the controls and gently landed the Quinjet onto an area of the mountain that had just enough room to set her down safely. Unbuckling himself, the bow expert nodded his head to his assassin best friend before they both stepped out of the aircraft as the hatch opened up and the platform touched the ground below. "Well, I can see why they wanted us to dress warmly."

  
"Least it's not Alaska or Antarctica that the Bifrost landed whoever it is in." Setting her eyes on the crater a little way ahead of them, Natasha walked over to it, halting at the edge as she peered down it. In the center of the crater, she could make out a form of some kind covered in debris and snow, but also not moving at all. "Clint, our visitor is still here. Looks like they're unconscious."

  
"...Or they could be dead." Smirking faintly as he dodged a swiped from his friend in her attempt to hit him for his remark, he jumped off the edge of the crater and slide down to the base of it where the body was laying. Upon arriving at its side, Clint knelt down and reached out slowly towards the body as they brushed the snow and debris from their form. Once done, he halted for a moment and blinked slightly in surprise. "What the...?" Knitting his brows together now, he gently turned the small body over and came face to face with that of what looked every bit like that of a teenager or young woman.

  
"Clint, is everything ok? What did you find down there?"

  
Not answering Natasha right away, he raised a hand and brushed it gently against the being's face that was covered in bruises and cuts, causing a soft, pained groan to escape her lips before their eyes fluttered open only just faintly, revealing their melted gold coloration. "...Who...?" The weak, yet lyrical tone escaped the girl before her eyes gently closed and she was out once more.

  
Biting his bottom lip at this, Clint narrowed his eyes and slipped his arms under the girl carefully before pushing himself back up onto his feet as he cradled the tiny girl within his arms and against his chest and shoulder. She weighed practically next to nothing, she was so light, and she couldn't have been no more than four-foot-eight, if that. "...Hey, Nat, remember when I said that I didn't think anyone would be able to cause more stress for someone than Tony Stark?"

  
"Yeahhh, what about it?"

  
"...I'd like to revoke that statement...I think we just found the biggest stress bomb that Fury's ever gonna meet..."

_ **To. Be. Continued.** _


End file.
